sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Term Parking
'"Long Term Parking" '''is the 12th episode of Season 5 of the HBO original series ''The Sopranos. ''It is the 64th overall episode of the series. Written by Terence Winter and directed by Tim Van Patten, it originally aired on May 23, 2004. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn DiScala as Meadow Soprano * * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * and Steve Buscemi as Tony Blundetto ''* = credit only Guest starring * Frankie Valli as Rusty Millio * Ray Abruzzo as Carmine Lupertazzi, Jr. * Karen Young as Agent Robyn Sanseverino * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Matt Servitto as Agent Dwight Harris * Leslie Bega as Valentina La Paz * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Frank Pellegrino as Bureau Chief Frank Cubitoso * Chris Caldovino as Billy Leotardo * Emad Tarabay as Matush * Homie Doroodian as Kamal * Arthur Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * George Loros as Raymond Curto * Frank Albanese as Uncle Pat Blundetto * Santos as Gilbert Nieves * Patty McCormack as Liz La Cerva * Vinnie Vella, Sr. as Jimmy Petrille * Felicity LaFortune as Dr. Sarah Klum * Danny Petrillo as Teenage Tony Soprano * Kyle Head as Teenage Tony Blundetto * Adam Sietz as Walter * Marc Damon Johnson as Ship Leader * Jelani Jeffries as Sea Scout #1 * Esley Tate as Sea Scout #2 * Tony Siragusa as Frankie Cortese Episode recap Adriana learns from a doctor that she has been diagnosed with ulcerative colitis. Elsewhere, the Soprano family is forced to have a sitdown with Johnny and the Lupertazzi family over the murder of Billy by Tony B. Tony Soprano expresses his condolences to Phil and assures him that his cousin acted alone and that his whereabouts are unknown. Phil angrily threatens to kill one of Tony's own family, which causes him to be led away from the table. Johnny threatens to kill one of Tony's other cousins in Tony B's place, at which Christopher takes offense and protests. Johnny warns Tony to deliver Tony B "on a spit." The deaths of Billy and Angelo get Little Carmine spooked about the reprisal killings. He announces his withdrawal from the confrontation with Johnny to his associates, who are openly disappointed. Chris descends into alcoholism and is punished by Tony for bungling a cigarette smuggling operation. Back home, he rants about Tony's treatment of him and what he sees as Tony's favoritism towards Tony B. The diatribe leaves Adriana in tears. On the Jersey Shore, schoolchildren on a field trip find a dead body washed ashore; it is later identified as Gilbert Nieves. FBI agents watching the Crazy Horse observe Adriana behaving suspiciously with a garbage bag. Upon learning that the club was recently investigated, they decide to bring Adriana in for questioning. Later, Tony has dinner with Carmela at Nuovo Vesuvio, where he tries to convince her to allow him back home. Hesitant, Carmela asks Tony to front her $600,000 to begin building a "spec house" on a piece of promising real estate. Tony agrees and is told he can return. Tony then visits his hospitalized girlfriend Valentina and breaks up with her. He starts receiving silent phone calls, which he suspects are from Tony B. Tony returns home and has dinner with Carmela and A.J.. Shortly afterwards, he receives a call from Tony B, who apologizes for putting him in a predicament with the Lupertazzis. Tony agrees to look after Tony B's sons and admits that he had passed out from a panic attack on the night he was unable to prevent Tony B's arrest. Tony B seems unfazed by the revelation, but asks Tony if everything he did for him was because of guilt over the incident. Tony traces the call from a business near their Uncle Pat's farm near Kinderhook, New York. Upon being confronted by the FBI, Adriana tells them how Matush and his partner, both drug dealers, used her office to fax some documents when they were held at knifepoint by Nieves over a purchase of cocaine. The dealers overpowered Nieves, and Matush stabbed him to death with his own knife. Adriana, who has been high on ecstasy, stumbled upon the scene and helped the duo remove the body and the evidence. Agent Sanseverino convinces Adriana to cooperate, but she refuses to wear a wire and asks for a chance to persuade Chris to join her in witness protection. Chief Cubitoso allows this, but comments the Bureau will not be able to protect her without a wire. Adriana admits to Chris that she has cooperated with the FBI. He initially reacts violently, but calms down and seems to agree with her plan to move away. However, while getting gas for his Hummer H2, he observes a desperately poor family in the parking lot, their meager possessions strapped to the roof of a run-down car. Adriana later gets a call from Tony, who claims Chris tried to commit suicide and that Silvio is on his way to take her to the hospital. While riding in Silvio's car, it becomes clear that Tony sent Silvio to kill her. After driving into the woods, Silvio shoots Adriana as she tries to crawl away. Afterwards, Chris packs her possessions into a suitcase and tosses it into an industrial marshland in Newark. He drives her Ford Thunderbird to Newark Liberty International Airport, where he leaves it in the long-term parking area and walks away. After word gets to New Jersey that Johnny has become Carmine's successor as the head of the New York family, Tony meets the new boss in a vacant lot near the Manhattan Bridge and offers to give up Tony B's location, asking that he be killed quickly so that he does not suffer. Johnny does not accept his offer, telling Tony that Phil is going to do it "his way." Upon hearing this, Tony curses at Johnny and says nothing will happen to his cousin. Later, Tony goes to the Bada Bing and finds Chris watching Three Amigos in the back room, quickly realizing that he is high. Chris admits to snorting heroin because he cannot take the pain of losing Adriana, telling Tony he loved her. Tony loses his composure and beats Chris. Sanseverino meets with Cubitoso and Harris about Adriana's disappearance, believing she could have fled; Cubitoso is not convinced. She storms out of the office. Cubitoso tells Harris that since Matush is sending money home to Pakistan, he should pull the counter-terrorism card and take the case from the local police. Meanwhile, Carmela and Tony survey the land on which Carmela plans to build her spec house, which coincidentally looks similar to the area in which Adriana was killed. Tony, lost in thought, sits on a tree stump, with Carmela standing at his side.Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5